1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices used to make precision remote movements of an object within an ultra-high vacuum. More specifically, the present invention relates to a piezoelectric transducer having an elongated central shaft, electrically conductive plates and piezoelectric disks interspersedly entrained on the shaft, a mounting block for mounting an end of the shaft, the mounting block including a biasing means for resiliently biasing the shaft to move in the direction of the mounted end, and a pair of keyed insulators which are entrained on the shaft and which fix two groups of electrically conductive plates in angular position relative to each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has been known that piezoelectric transducers may be used for remote fine manipulations or translations of machines. It has previously been proposed that such a transducer may provide some advantages useful in an ultra-high vacuum environment down to 1.times.10.sup.-8 torr. Such a device includes an elongated central shaft with proximal end and a distal end, a plurality of piezoelectric disks entrained on the shaft, a plurality of electrically conductive plates entrained on the shaft and arranged interspersed alternately with the piezoelectric disks, the plates arranged into two groups with each alternate plate in the alternate group, an electrically conductive stud for each of the two groups of plates, each stud electrically connecting all the plates in the group so that a potential can be imposed on the piezoelectric disks by imposing a potential on the two studs, and a pair of insulators entrained on the shaft, so that the plates and piezoelectric disks are held in a stack between the insulators. When a potential is imposed on the piezoelectric disks, they expand, thereby causing the stack to expand. Arms on the two groups of plates have been held in a angular position relative to each other using epoxy glue. The epoxy glue will hold the two groups of electrically conductive plates so that the arms of the two groups are held in a chosen angular position relative to each other in ultra-high vacuums as low as 1.times.10.sup.-8 torr, but not lower, due to the glue's high vapor pressure. There is a need, however, for piezoelectric transducers which will be able to function properly in ultra-high vacuums of 1.times.10.sup.-10 torr or below.